Playing DressUp
by brokensundown
Summary: Jasper takes control of the situation, whether Alice likes it or not. Contains spanking - don't like don't read.


"You wanted to see me, sir?"

I peered over the top of my glasses at the contrite schoolgirl standing in front of my desk. Her small dark head was bowed in shame, and her hands were clasped dutifully behind her back. She was wearing shiny black heels, knee-length white socks, a navy blue pleated skirt and a crisp white blouse.

When Alice decides she wants to do something, she makes sure she does it properly. I can tell you, that determination - coupled with a penchant for coercing people into outfits they'd never have had the courage to choose for themselves - leads to an exciting sex-life. Having dutifully followed Alice's commands, I was wearing a suit and fake glasses, and I sat behind a heavy mahogany desk. But even with the clothes, I wasn't quite pulling off the stern-teacher-look all that well. I looked more like a pretentious indie-rock band member, and it's hard to give off an air of authority when you look an undernourished teenager. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to take it seriously at first – in real life Alice would never let someone boss her around. But seeing her in her little outfit, looking nervous and abashed, I was very glad she had persuaded me into doing this. In fact, I decided I might take things a step further than she had planned. Self-control isn't exactly one of my talents, and it felt strangely exciting to be the one in charge of the situation.

"Yes. Alice, you've misbehaved," I said, my voice low and commanding. Alice bit her lip in mock chagrin.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"I'm afraid, my girl, that sorry isn't good enough this time. I'm going to have to make sure I teach you a lesson." Even though she nodded respectfully, I could see a twinkle in her eye. I wondered if it'd still be there when I had finished speaking. "In fact, I think I'm going to give you a good old-fashioned spanking. Acting like a child means you'll get punished like a child."

Alice looked up at me with shock. She has just suggested a bit of gentle role-play, and I could see a genuine hint of nervousness in her gaze.

"A s-spanking?" she stuttered, sounding for all the world like a naughty adolescent about to meet the consequences of their actions.

"Yes, young lady, a spanking." I pushed back the chair, patting my lap ominously. "Now get over here and bend over my knee."

For a moment I wasn't sure if Alice would go through with it. Eventually, though, she walked nervously over to me, and bent herself across my lap. I noticed that she was shaking slightly, and I had to stop myself from just grabbing her up into my arms and kissing her. Her pert bottom was raised invitingly in the air, the rest of her lovely body spread helplessly over my right knee. The short skirt revealed white cotton panties which looked as if they were several sizes too small. They thin material barely covered her. I ran my hand over her quivering cheeks, savouring the moment.

"Raise your bottom higher. I want it right up." I commanded, giving her behind a few warning pats. She squirmed and muttered something under her breath, but followed my instructions. "Also, I'm going to get rid of these," I added, pulling down her panties so they were wrapped uselessly around her knees. "You're going to get spanked on your bare bottom."

Alice gave a little squeak of alarm as I removed her panties. Her backside was as creamy as milk, the skin cool and soft, and I couldn't help but look forward to warming it up a little.

I rubbed her cheeks while she wriggled anxiously, before raising my hand high in the air and delivering the first spank. It rung loudly through the room, as did Alice's little gasp of pain.

"That's just the beginning," I said amusedly, before beginning to spank her in earnest. Her rounded bottom bounced deliciously with each stinging spank, and she kicked helplessly as a faint blush began to show upon her buttocks. I spanked at a steady pace, holding her helpless and secure over my lap.

"Jasper! Jasper, stop!" she cried, and although she writhed across my knees she didn't try to stand up or push me away. I knew her well enough to recognise that although her voice was filled with genuine pain, she didn't feel panicked or distressed. Well, maybe a little distressed. But that was only to be expected under the circumstances.

"It's _sir_, young lady. I can see I'm not really getting through to you. Let's try something else, shall we?"

I gathered her up in my arms, placing her back on her feet in the centre of the room. I detached myself from her grasp, and firmly placed her hands at the back of her head.

"Now, can I trust you to be a good girl and stand still?" I purred. "Or should I put you back over my knee for a bit?"

Alice nodded furiously.

"I'll stay still Jas-"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, sir! I'll stay still, sir."

"Good girl."

While she stood trembling with her hands clasped at the back of her neck, I slowly undid the top four buttons on her school-shirt. Her pert breasts spilled out, and again I had to suppress a smile as I noticed that her pink nipples were hard with arousal. I moved behind her and tucked the hem of her skirt into the waistband, exposing her rosy bottom. Her panties lay uselessly around her ankles, and she watched me with wide eyes and cheeks flushed with embarrassment as I walked over to the desk. I rifled through the drawer until I found what I was looking for: a wooden ruler. When I approached Alice, holding it in my right hand, she blinked up at me with an expression of innocence and nervousness that would have put an abandoned kitten to shame.

"You'll get the rest of your spanking soon enough, but first I think we should take a quick break."

Relief flooded Alice's face, but a look of shock quickly replaced it as I smacked her exposed breasts gently with the cool wood. Her already erect nipples seemed to harden even more, and in between each smack I would tease one of her nipples with my fingers for just a moment, before delivering the next stinging spank. I could see the concentration in Alice's eyes as she struggled to stay still, but she couldn't help but arch her back and thrusts her nipples towards my hand between smacks. When the skin began to flush a delicate pink, I decided it was time to focus my attention elsewhere. I gave her one final smack, right across her aroused nipples, before lowering the ruler.

Without a word, I grabbed her by the back of the neck and firmly pushed her over to the desk. I roughly bent her over it, her bottom once more raised and vulnerable. After taking a few seconds to admire the sight, I began to warm her up with the ruler. I spanked and spanked, and she began to squirm in earnest, but every time she tried to stand I easily held her in place with a hand at the small of her back. I made sure to spank every inch of her bottom, from the soft under-curve of her buttocks to where the cheeks were at their fullest, while she wriggled and sobbed. But despite her show of distress - which I was sure was at least mostly genuine – in her exposed position it was clear that a certain part of her was enjoying the experience of being thoroughly and lovingly spanked.

"Sir?"

Her voice was high and pleading, but I continued spanking.

"Mmm hmm?"

"Um, c-could you maybe… uh, could you please…"

"Could I what, sweet heart?"

I had a fairly good idea of what she wanted, but I was going to make her ask for it. She squirmed silently, too embarrassed to put her desire into words, but a volley of sharp spanks sent her gasping over the edge.

"Couldyoumaybepleasemakemecum?" she blurted out, looking over her shoulder at me with desperation. I smiled down at her.

"My pleasure," I purred, placing the ruler on the table but continuing to gently spank her with my hand. I pushed Alice's legs apart as far as they would go, before slowly brushing my fingers over her clit. She thrust her hips up towards me as I spanked and played with her, whimpering with pain and pleasure alternatively. It didn't take long, and she balled her hands into fists as she came, letting out a cry of ecstasy. I felt myself stir with arousal and satisfaction at the sight of her losing herself so completely.

I stopped spanking and looked down at my beloved, spread limply across the desk, still breathing heavily. With one swift movement I scooped her up into my arms, not bothering to rearrange her dishevelled clothing.

"You okay?" I murmured into her ear as she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"Uh huh," she nodded with an exhausted little sigh, clinging to me like a small child. I stroked her tousled hair and held her close to me. "But it _hurt_!"

"It was your idea to play dress-up, remember."

"Yeah, but I never thought you'd take it so… seriously!"

I chuckled, hugging her tight, wondering what outfit Alice would try to dress me up in next time, and how seriously I was going to take it.

* * *

_I like suggestions, comments, even story requests. Lay 'em on me!_


End file.
